I Love White Chocholate
by hanahimechan
Summary: Sakura pengila cokelat putih, ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan cokelat putih. Bagaimana jika ia dimintai tolong oleh keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki pabrik cokelat putih terenak? Permintaan gila macam apa yang akan dilakukannya? Lets read
1. Chapter 1

I Love White Chocholate

"Hei Sakura!" panggil seseorang berambut cokelat agak panjang pada gadis didepannya.

Gadis berambut pink itu menengok dan mendapati cowok di belakangnya menunjukan dua batang cokelat putih yang berada di sela jarinya.

"Huwa...coklat!" seru gadis itu langsung menghambur memegang tangan cowok itu.

Cowok itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku sih mau-mau saja memberikan coklat ini...tapi..." katanya dengan penuh kepura-puraan.

"Ya?" kata Sakura ceria, menunggu kelanjutan syarat dari cowok itu.

"Pura-pura jadi kekasihku malam ini bisa kan?" tanyanya dengan nada membujuk.

"Eh"

"Mantan pacarku mengirimkan undangan ulang tahunnya. Aku sangat kesal karena dia menduakanku. Bisa kan kau bantu aku memanasinya?" ujar sang cowok menyebutkan keinginannya.

Sakura menampakkan wajah seolah berpikir.

"Aku akan memberikanmu 5 batang coklat putih setiap minggu selama tiga bulan kalau kau membantuku..." rayunya lagi.

"Lima...?" bibir sang gadis mengucapkannya terdengar senang. Cowok di depannya mengangguk.

"Tapi...kau harus bersikap seperti yang ku inginkan...aku tak mau mantanku curiga."

"Baiklah...kau tau itu tidak masalah buatku." Kata sakura membanggakan diri. Tentu saja, akting mudah baginya. Ia kan andalan klub teater setahun yang lalu.

"Nah, ayo kita persiapkan pertunjukan nanti malam." Ucap cowok itu menyeringai.

Gadis manis itu menggapai cokelat di tangan sang cowok dan ikut tersenyum menakutkan. "Baiklaahh..." ucapnya riang.

I love white chocholate

"Selamat ulang tahun Tenten..." ucap cowok berambut cokelat tersebut sambil bersalaman dengan seorang gadis bergaun putih.

"Selamat ulang tahun..." ucap Sakura dengan nada riang. Ia sekarang memakai baju putih dengan pita-pita pink mengiasi tubuhnya.

Tenten memandang tak suka pada Sakura. Baru sebulan ia putus dengan Neji, dan sekarang Neji telah menggandeng gadis lain ke ulang tahunnya. Ia sedikit menyesal gegabah meminta Neji untuk putus.

Tenten sadar, dia tidak sebanding dengan sakura. Tipikal mereka sangat berbeda. Tenten bukan tipikal pacar manis seperti Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul rasa iri dan marah di benak tenten. Harusnya dia bisa membuat Neji memaafkannya jika saja gadis pink itu tidak muncul. Wajahnya cemberut menatap Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar ketika sebelah tangan Neji berada di pinggang sakura.

"He...Neji-kun." Ucap gadis pink itu.

"Hm?" kata neji menatap sakura.

"A...aku malu, disini ramai..." ucap gadis itu.

"hm, baiklah, ayo kita pindah tempat." Kata neji membimbing sakura meninggalkan tempat itu. "Selamat tinggal tenten." Kata neji tanpa menengok.

Tenten tak bisa menahan lagi airmatanya yang jatuh ketika bayangan neji menghilang ke arah kolam ikan yang agak gelap.

Tamu yang tak sengaja memperhatikan kejadian itu mulai berkomentar.

"Dasar...sudah ku bilang jangan ragukan perasaan Neji, dia masih bertingkah. Terima deh akibatnya." Ujar gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Hm..tapi aku baru tahu kalau sakura pacaran dengan Neji." Ujar cowok berambut jabrik pirang yang berada di sebelah kiri Ino.

Ino menengok ke arah Shikamaru, kekasihnya yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"Tidak...biasalah...cokelat..." kata Shikamaru pada Ino.

Ino mengangguk. "Dasar sakura...segitu sukanya dia pada coklat putih." Gumam ino.

"Hah? Jadi sakura masih sering berakting seperti tadi demi coklat?" tanya Naruto kaget.

Tidak ada yang menyahut, mereka masih saja memperhatikan gadis yang berulang tahun yang sedang berduka di bawah sana.

"Hei teme, kenapa kau tak coba jadikan Sakura pacar, aku yakin Sakura tak kan menolaknya. Kalau ditolak, sogok saja dengan coklat putih seumur Hidup. Kau kan punya pabrik cokelat. Hahaha..." ujar Naruto pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jangan bodoh dobe. Dia itu idiot, mau-maunya menjual diri untuk mendapatkan coklat putih." Kata sasuke dingin.

Semuanya memandang ke arah Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya cowok dingin itu mencela seperti itu. Brr...benar-benar dingin.

"Sudahlah...lupakan..." kata Sasuke bergegas pergi karena dihujani tatapan horor dari ketiga temannya.

"Dasar teme, padahal Sakura-chan kan cantik." Ucap Naruto setelah kepergian sasuke. Ia memperhatikan langkah demi langkah sasuke menuruni tangga.

Ino menyentil dahi Naruto. "Katakan itu di depan Hinata, Naruto-baka!" kata Ino kesal. Sudah punya pacar malah memuji cewek lain. Kalau sampai Shikamaru yang begitu, pasti sudah dicincang Ino.

Naruto meringis sambil memegangi dahinya. "Aku cuma ingin teme punya pacar, kasihan juga kan dia tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya." Kata Naruto membela diri.

Ino langsung tertarik. "Eh, cinta pertama? Siapa?" tanya Ino bersemangat. Telinga Queen of gosip itu langsung 100 kali lebih peka.

"Eh" Naruto panik karena dia keceplosan. "Tidak...memang aku bilang begitu ya?" katanya mengelak.

Saat penyangkalan itu ia melihat Hinata di lantai bawah. "Ah, Hinata. Aku ke bawah dulu." Kemudian ia langsung kabur.

"Mencurigakan..." kata Ino. Ia masih penasaran dengan cinta pertama Sasuke yang dingin itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiii...ini sebenarnya cuma buat coba-coba lho, soalnya ga tau nih cara join di fanfiction. Jadi kalau memang ada yang aneh, maklumi aja deh **

Chapter 2 I love White Chocholate

"Jadi...namamu Haruno Sakura?" tanya seorang pria berambut kelam pada gadis berambut merah muda.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya gadis itu kebingungan.

Pria itu tersenyum. Senyum yang menawan sekaligus menakutkan.

"Kau gadis yang cantik." Ujar pria itu masih dengan senyumannya.

"Nilai akademikmu cukup bagus." Lanjut pria itu lagi.

Sakura mulai merasa ada hawa-hawa yang tidak beres. Siapa pria ini tiba-tiba memujinya aneh begitu.

"Kau juga memiliki kepribadian yang unik."

Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal menghadapi pujian-pujian yang datang dari pria aneh ini.

"Dan bagaimana mungkin itu menjadi urusan anda tuan?" komentarnya sarkastik.

Pria itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura yang cukup kasar.

"Namaku Itachi." Katanya setelah tawa kecil itu berhenti.

Sakura semakin kesal. 'Memangnya aku tanya' katanya dalam hati.

"Aku bisa saja menjawab pertanyaan anda selama sejam penuh, tapi dengar tuan, aku hanya punya lima menit untuk sampai ke lantai tiga gedung itu sebelum aku dianggap membolos. Jadi bisakah kau tidak menghalangiku dan membiarkan aku pergi?" ucap Sakura masih dengan nada kesal, ia menunjuk ke arah gedung dengan jan besar pada dindingnya.

Kalau saja hari ini dia tidak sedang badmood mungkin dia tidak akan sekasar ini terhadap pria yang baru ditemuinya, dan sekaligus (catat) tampan ini.

"Kurasa kau tidak buruk untuk adikku. Baiklah, ini pasti akan menarik. Sampai jumpa gadis manis. Selamat belajar." Ucapnya berlalu pergi menuju skyline berwarna putih bersih di pinggir jalan itu.

Sakura mendengus, ia mengutuk kata 'sampai jumpa' yang diucapkan pria itu. Ia tak berharap bertemu pria aneh itu lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat ia menengok ke gedung sekolahnya. 'Ah, sial. Aku terlambat." Ujarnya dalam hati.

I Love White Chocholate

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri." Sahut seorang wanita cantik dari dalam rumah.

Sakura melepaskan kaus kaki dan sepatunya di depan pintu. Ia merasakan langkah kaki ibunya mengampirinya.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil ibunya ceria.

Sakura melemparkan pandangan ke arah ibunya. Tapi kemudian dahi lebarnya sedikit berjengit ketika melihat sosok pria di belakang ibunya. Tentu saja bukan ayahnya, ayahnya sudah lama meninggal. Pria itu adalah pria aneh yang menyapanya tadi pagi.

"Okaeri Sakura-chan." Kata pria itu.

Sakura hanya menunjukan senyum palsu di depan ibunya.

"Sakura, ini Itachi Uchiha." Kata ibunya yang masih berbahagia.

Sakura memandang Itachi dengan tatapan membunuh dan masih tersenyum.

"Itachi ini akan mengajakmu pindah dan tinggal bersama calon suamimu." Kata ibunya masih dengan nada ceria.

Itachi tersenyum menatap sakura.

5 detik... sakura melunturkan wajah menyeramkannya

10 detik...sakura menatap ibunya datar

15 detik...ia mengela napas berat

20 detik...

"APAAA?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha...ini iseng banget**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya yaaa...**

**Fic ini pertama banget dan tadi pagi juga aku baru bikin emailnya nih. Dan chapter ini juga aku bikin kilat banget.**

**Ckckck...niat gak sih nih ya**

Chapter 3

**Sakura**

'Pria aneh menyebalkan, kaasan menyebalkan, perjanjian menyebalkan.'

Kalimat itu terus terulang dari gadis berambut merah muda seolah kalimat itu adalah mantra sihir yang akan menghilangkan kekesalannya.

Di otaknya juga masih berseliweran kata-kata ibunya padanya kemarin.

'Ayahmu berjanji pada sahabatnya untuk menunangkan anaknya dengan anak sahabatnya.'

Ayah, mengapa kau yang sudah tenang malah meninggalkan janji yang aneh ini...

'Namanya Sasuke, dia adik Itachi Uchiha ini'

Adik pria aneh itu, sudah jelas adiknya pasti juga aneh.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata pria aneh yang bernama Itachi itu.

'Kenapa eh? Kau seperti tidak terima. Apa kau lebih memilihku untuk jadi calon suamimu gadis manis?' kata pria aneh dibumbui kurang ajar ketika aku menatap kesal padanya.

**Kretak**

Pensil mekanik yang ku pegang patah menjadi sialan ituuuu...benar-benar membuatku kesal...

'Besok sore aku akan menjemputmu adik ipar, segeralah pulang ke rumah.' Kata pria itu ditambah seringaian yang membuatku merinding. Dia mengedipkan matanya genit padaku.

Ya Tuhan...apa salahku sehingga mempertemukanku dengan pria aneh itu, apalagi menjadi adik iparnya...

Eh, itu bukan berarti aku menyetujuinya kan?

"Sa...sakura-chan" samar-samar ku dengar suara dari sebelahku.

Hinata rupanya...teman sebangkuku. Kenapa dia gugup begitu? Menyebalkan.

"I...ini ada titipan dari Neji-nii..." kata Hinata sedikit terbata-bata. Ia menunjukan tangannya yang menggenggam lima batang cokelat putih.

Mataku segera bersinar melihat benda di tangan Hinata. "Yeeeeiiii..." aku bersorak.

Cokelat putih mungkin memang obat mujarab untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalku.

"Terima kasih Hinataaa..." ujarku riang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

**Sakura-end**

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven tampak sedang kesal, terbukti dari sikap dinginnya menjadi beku meskipun sahabatnya si rambut jabrik terus mengajaknya bicara.

"Hey...kau kenapa teme?" tanya Naruto akhirnya karena kesal tidak ditanggapi.

"Hn."

'Grr...si teme ini...' batin Naruto kesal. "Ayolah temee...cerita padaku..." kata Naruto sedikit memang sudah kebal dengan sikap dingin sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke Uchiha itu hanya memandang tajam Naruto.

"Temeeee..." rengek Naruto.

"Diam dobe. Aku sedang kesal." Sahut Sasuke akhirnya tak tahan dengan guncangan naruto pada bahunya.

Naruto nendeklik. 'Kalau itu aku juga sudah tau, melihat wajahmu terlipat empat begitu sudah pasti kau sedang kesal.'gerutunya. Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Dia membiarkan Sasuke berdiam diri.

Naruto melihat sosok yang baru memasuki kelas dan duduk di depannya. Ia sudah bisa nyengir kembali.

"Hei, Neji." Panggil Naruto pada orang di depannya.

"Hm." Sahut Neji yang mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Kau sukses besar kemarin ya?" goda Naruto pada laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Apanya?" Alis neji bertautan.

Naruto hanya tertawa. "Itu... membuat cemburu Tenten."

Neji tersenyum miring. "Kau menyadarinya? Tak ku kira orang bodoh sepertimu bisa menyadarinya." Ejek Neji santai.

"Heii.." kata naruto tidak terima. "Aku kan tidak bodoh Neji!"

Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Lalu...bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Apanya?" lagi-lagi kata itu yang keluar.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan kepalanya mendekat ke arah Neji.

"Kalau sampai dia menyukaimu..." kata Naruto sengaja menghentikan kata-katanya di tengah-tengah.

Neji yang mendengarnya geli, menahan tawanya. "Aku hanya membuat Tenten cemburu, aku tak akan melepaskan Tenten, Naruto." Penjelasan Neji itu tak membuat Naruto puas.

"Dan jika itu terjadi?"

"Aku tidak perduli. Kalau begitu dia yang bodoh." Sahut Neji tak berperasaan.

"Ck...kau kejam Neji..." cela Naruto.

"Bisakah kalian diam.." tiba-tiba aura gelap itu menerobos ke sekitar mereka berdua. Suara itu datang dari pangeran dingin yang duduk di dekat mereka.

"Hei...kenapa kau?" komentar Neji merasakan hawa itu.

"Jangan sebut nama gadis idiot itu, kau membuatku kesal. Jadi tutup mulutmu." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Neji mendengus kesal, sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat alis melihat sahabatnya yang murka itu.

Di kantin yang 'seharusnya' ramai itu berubah sepi, hening. Dengan dua orang yang memiliki tatapan mematikan itu berhadap-hadapan di satu meja.

Diiringi tatapan-tatapan ingin tahu di sekitar, mereka tetap saja melempar tatapan tajam.

Tanpa melepas tatapan mereka, Sakura meraih sedotan di gelasnya yang berisi jus strawberry. Diputarnya sedotan itu searah jarum jam, dan diminumnya seteguk. Dan akhirnya bersuara.

"Bisakah kau hentikan tatapanmu yang seolah ingin membunuhku itu Sasuke-san." Kata-kata sopan dan kasar itu terlontar dari gadis bermata emerald jernih.

"Hn. Tidak." Sahut orang di seberangnya simpel.

"Oh. Baiklah." Sakura melepaskan tatapannya dari Sasuke mengingat jam istirahat sebentar lagi berakhir. Sangat tak bermutu menghabiskan separuh waktu istirahat hanya untuk adu deathglare.

Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke di depannya dan berkonsentrasi menghabiskan minumannya. Diteguknya lagi jusnya hingga separuh gelas.

Saat ini, Sasukelah yang frustasi merasakan kecuekan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Astaga...kenapa harus kau sih?" gumamnya frustasi.

Sakura masih tidak memperdulikan orang di hadapannya. Ia masih asik memutar-mutar sedotannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku hah?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Sakura memandang Sasuke tak suka. "Heh, harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maumu dan kakakmu yang aneh itu hah?" nada Sakura juga naik mengikuti sasuke.

"Gadis idiot." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Kakak beradik gila." Balas Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tak akan mau."

"Kau pikir aku mau!" akhirnya Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Cih...munafik."

Mulut Sakura menganga mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian mulutnya mengatup, giginya gemeletuk menahan marah.

Sakura berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. "Kau dan kakakmu yang gila! Jangan libatkan aku baka! Kalau kau memang tak mau, katakan pada kakakmu yang punya gangguan mental itu!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke kesal.

"Dasar ayam bermulut setan!" maki Sakura yang kemudian pergi dengan wajah memerah marah disertai hentakan kaki yang terus bergema di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya.

**To Be Continue**

**Darimana kamu belajar memaki seperti itu sih ya? Ckckck**

**Aku ga habis pikir sama makian terakhir. haahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih review-nya...**

**Rata-rata mengomentari karena kependekan ya? Wah, gimana nih? Soalnya hana juga ini gak bermaksud bikin fic. Cuma kebetulan ada dan coba-coba bikin cerita. **

**Jadi panjang pendeknya bergantung sama mood aja**

Chapter 4

**Sakura**

Kepala ayam menyebalkan

Kepala ayam kurang ajar

Kepala ayam gila

Kepala ayam iblis

Makian demi makian terlintas di kepalaku, spesial teruntuk kepala ayam sialan itu. Gila! Dia bisa mengatakan kata munafik di depan mataku dengan wajah biasa saja. Dasar iblis!

Munafik...munafik...munafik...

Kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Kepala ayaam...awas kau!

Aku benar-benar tidak mood belajar, pertengkaran itu membuatku luar biasa kesal. Ku putuskan berbelok ke atap untuk menenangkan diri. Masa bodoh dengan pelajaran Kakashi sensei. Sensei yang hobi telat itu semakin membuat moodku bertambah buruk. Apa sih yang membuatnya telat setiap hari? Grr...parah sekali aku ini, kenapa Kakashi sensei jadi ikut ku cela?

Ku dorong pintu atap. Dapat ku rasakan helaian rambut merah mudaku tertiup angin. Ku rasakan angin itu bergesekan dengan kulitku, menimbulkanrasa dingin. Ini lebih baik. Angin yang berhembus cukup membuat kepalaku dingin dan tenang.

Aku belum beranjak dari tempatku berdiri. Masih merasakan belaian angin yang menusuk tiap centi permukaan kulitku hingga detik demi detik berlalu. Menikmati angin, tidak buruk.

Setelah puas, aku melangkah menuju kawat pembatas di sisi gedung untuk melihat halaman sekolah dari atas. Jemariku mencengkram celah kawat di pagar. Aku tersenyum. Semua terlihat sangat kecil dari sini.

Aku sering berpikir, apa ayahku di surga melihatku seperti aku melihat mereka dari sini? Hanya dapat memperhatikan, tak dapat di sentuh, hanya merindukan...

Tiba-tiba perasaan yang aneh menyusup ke dadaku. Perasaan sedih, hm...mungkin rindu. Aku merindukan ayahku sepertinya. Aku segera menghapus perasaan aneh ini.

Benar-benar tidak penting untuk merindukan orang yang tak bisa kau temui saat ini. Cepat atau lambat bukankah aku akan menyusul juga? Itu bukan berarti sekarang ya. Jalanku masih panjang.

Di sela lamunanku aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka di belakangku.

"Hei idiot."

Suara itu begitu familiar bagiku, berikut kata-katanya juga. Keduanya sepaket dan itu membuatku yakin yang memanggilku itu si kepala ayam.

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Masa bodohlah. Kepala ayam itu mau bicara apa.

"Hn...tak ku kira selain idiot kau juga tuli." Ejek orang yang aku belakangi.

Hah, dia benar-benar menguji kesabaranku! Tenang Sakura, ayam itu akan merasa sangat amat bahagia bila kau berteriak kesal padanya. Tenanglah...tenang sakura...

**Sakura-end**

**Sasuke**

Aku baru memasuki atap, dari tempatku dapat ku lihat helaian merah muda tersapu angin. Sosoknya dari belakang sangat indah. Aku tak dapat memungkiri jantungku berdegup lebih cepat ketika melihatnya.

Gadis ini berbeda. Beberapa saat di kantin telah membuktikannya. Ia gadis yang menarik. Aku tak bilang aku menyukainya, tapi aku suka melihatnya kesal karena tingkahku.

Sepertinya gadis ini tak kan mudah ditaklukan. Lihat saja, ia mencoba menyembunyikan kekesalannya dariku. Entah kenapa ada rasa senang tersendiri ketika ia berteriak kesal padaku. Seperti memiliki mainan baru eh? Coba ku lihat, berapa besar kau mampu tahan menghadapiku.

"Hei idiot." Kataku sembari berjalan ke arahnya.

Ia masih tidak memperdulikan panggilanku.

Eh, idiot juga panggilan kan?

Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Berdiri membelakangi kawat pembatas dan menyandarkan tubuhku disana, menghadap ke arahnya.

Aku bersandar di dekat cengkraman jarinya. Aku dapat melihat matanya berkilat tajam dan bibir mungilnya ia gigit untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak menganiayaku. Heh, seperti kau bisa menganiayaku saja Haruno.

Meskipun wajahnya sedang marah, ia terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Tunggu, lucu dan menggemaskan? Tidak, aku tak akan mengatakan itu, itu menggelikan.

Nafasnya memburu. Mungkin ia berniat membuatku takut dengan kegarangannya. Hei Haruno, kau tak akan membuatku takut bila wajahmu manis begitu.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu kesal?" tanyaku dengan enteng. Aku menyembunyikan seringaianku dan mencoba berwajah sepolos mungkin.

Hey, jarang-jarang aku berbicara lebih dulu. Biasanya para gadis yang tak penting itu selalu berbicara, eh ralat, berteriak tak jelas ketika melihatku.

"Kau bernapas saja sudah merupakan musibah bagiku Uchiha." Sahut gadis merah muda itu.

Hn. Akhirnya kau buka mulut pink. Dalam hati aku menertawakannya yang lagi-lagi berhasil ku pancing amarahnya.

"Hn. Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa idiot." Balasku berharap dia semakin kesal.

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dariku, aku bisa mendengar dia mendecih pelan.

Oke. dia mulai mengabaikanku lagi.

Tidak ada gunanya juga menggodanya lebih lama, meski aku memang menikmatinya. Masih banyak waktu melihat gadis ini murka kok. Santai saja.

"Cokelat." Akhirnya aku mengatakan kata kunci hal yang ingin aku bicarakan saat berada dengannya di kantin tadi.

Gadis yang bernama sakura itu menatap tajam kepadaku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dia memang hanya diam, tapi aku tahu dia memandangku awas.

"Aku akan memberi cokelat sebanyak yang kau inginkan jika kau menerima pertunangan ini." Kalimat itu meluncur lancar dari mulutku.

Gadis itu melotot ke arahku, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Hn, idiot. Aku juga sebenarnya tak mau. Kalau bukan tousan yang sedang sakit, aku tak akan mau menjalani pertunangan konyol itu. Tapi tousan terus menghantuiku dengan kalimat 'janji' dan 'mati'. Siapa yang tahan diteror seperti itu oleh tousanmu sendiri?

"Apa-apaan kau?! Kau pikir aku bisa kau beli dengan cokelat?!" nadanya meninggi menanggapi ucapanku.

Aku menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hn. Kau tak akan bisa menolak."

Tak kan ada yang bisa menolak keinginan Uchiha. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku, atau mungkin seluruh anggota keluargaku akan membuatmu menerima pertunangan ini. Baik sukarela maupun terpaksa!

"Hidupku itu milikku Uchiha! Jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau!" teriaknya padaku.

"Hn. Kau tetap akan bertunangan denganku." Sahutku datar.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Itu tidak adil!" protesnya.

Hn. Kalau saja aku bukan Uchiha, mungkin aku sudah mencubit pipimu pink.

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresiku. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Dunia memang tidak adil pink." Sahutku sedatar yang aku bisa.

Ekspresinya itu...ah, aku harus pergi sebelum aku menggodanya lagi dan membuatnya murka lagi.

Aku bersiap meninggalkannya, melangkah dengan tenang meninggalkannya. Aku tak mau ia menyadari kalau aku berdebar di dekatnya.

Aku seorang Uchiha.

Dan aku bukan Uchiha yang akan segampang itu tertarik pada seorang gadis, yang mungkin sama sekali tak ku kenal.

Oke. Maksudku bukan kenal yang bagaimana. Aku tahu namanya Haruno Sakura, tapi aku bahkan tak pernah bicara sebelumnya dengannya sebelum ini.

Aku melangkah sambil terus bergumam dalam hati. Berspekulasi tentang tertarik atau tidaknya aku terhadapnya yang mungkin tidak penting. Tertarik atau tidak, dia tetap akan menjadi tunanganku.

Ketika hendak menutup pintu atap, aku menyeringai. Tiba-tiba terlintas keinginan untuk menggodanya sekali lagi.

"Idiot." Panggilku padanya sedikit berteriak.

Ia mengengok ke arahku.

Bodoh, secara tidak langsung ia mengakui bahwa ia memang idiot.

Aku menyembunyikan tawaku, dan malah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu, berdiri di dekat kawat pembatas dengan memakai rok seperti itu akan mengundang lelaki dibawah terus menengok ke arahmu." Jawabku santai.

Dapat ku lihat wajahnya memerah malu dan matanya menatapku tak percaya.

Aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk menggodanya lagi.

"Hn. Tapi ku rasa kau sengaja. Jadi...maafkan aku." Ucapku manis kemudian menutup pintu.

Aku tersenyum sambil menuruni tangga. Aku dapat membayangkan wajahnya setelah ku tutup pintu itu. Ah...menyenangkan.

Senyumku semakin lebar ketika ku dengar teriakan 'Ayam sialan' dengan volume yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil di belakangku.

Satu yang dapat ku simpulkan setelah ini. Ini akan jadi menarik.

**Sasuke-end**

**O_O**

Matahari tidak seterik biasanya, awan-awan seolah melindungi para manusia dari sengatan matahari terik siang itu. Ternyata di musim panas seperti in angin masih bisa bertiup, menyegarkan hari dan pikiran sebagian orang. Oke _Sebagian orang_.

Sepasang remaja terlihat berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda berantakan menenteng tas sekolahnya dengan cara yang jauh dari kata anggun. Sementara lelaki di sebelahnya hanya memperhatikan gadis berantakan itu yang sedang bergumam tidak jelas.

"Jadi, ada apa antara kau dengan Uchiha itu?" tanya lelaki berambut merah itu memulai pemmbicaraan pada sahabat yang ia sayangi, hm...entahlah, apa lelaki itu mencintainya. Yang jelas mereka berdua sudah lama bersama dan lelaki berambut merah itu selalu berada di dekat si gadis.

Gadis yang ditanya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan itu. Kemudian dia melotot ke arah sahabatnya.

"Ayam! Panggil dia ayam!" ujar gadis itu memberi penekanan pada kata ayam.

Lelaki benama Gaara itu hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, apa masalahmu dengan ayam itu?" dengan enteng dia memenuhi permintaan gadis itu. Seolah tak perduli siapa ayam yang dimaksud. Yang ia perdulikan hanya sahabatnya yang dalam keadaan aneh itu.

Gadis itu tampak puas mendengar sahabatnya menyebut 'calon tunangan'nya itu ayam.

"Dia itu gila Gaara-kun...Gila! Ku pikir semua Uchiha itu memang memiliki gangguan di otak mereka! Eh, bukan, maksudku semua ayam!" katanya mengoreksi ucapannya sendiri.

Yang disebelahnya hanya diam saja. Seperti biasa, ia hanya harus menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk menengangkan sahabatnya ini. Ia hanya memperhatikan dengan sekasama mimik yang di tunjukan sahabatnya, dan menunggu gadis itu bercerita lebih lanjut. Seperti biasa...

"Kau tahu, kakak kepala ayam itu juga gila!" Sakura menceritakannya, oh dia memekik rupanya, dengan mimik seolah tak percaya pada apa yang dia katakan sendiri. "Aku baru tahu kalau Uchiha yang punya perusahaan raksasa itu adalah sekumpulan orang-orang gila!"

Gaara menatap Sakuraa bingung. "Kakak?" tanyanya. 'Kakaknya siapa? Uchiha itu?' tanya batinnya.

Sakura tampak antusias menjawabnya. "Ya! Kakak kepala ayam itu menghampiriku, memujiku tidak jelas dan tadaaa...sore hari dia menyatakan diri sebagai kakak iparku. Apa itu kurang gila hah?" sakura menatap Gaara meminta persetujuan kalau Itachi Uchiha yang ia bicarakan memang gila.

Gaara tidak menyahut, wajahnya memucat. Ia mencerna pelan-pelan tiap kalimat yang dilontarkan sakura. Menelitinya, takut-takut ada kesalahan dalam pemahamannya terhadap hal yang terjadi.

Sakura yang tidak menyadari keadaan sahabatnya malah terus berceloteh.

"Dan kau tahu, si kepala ayam itu juga sama gilanya. Dia membuatku kesal hingga setengah gila! Dan kemudian dia bilang mau tak mau aku akan jadi tunangannya? Heh, memangnya dia siapa hah?" ejek Sakura.

"Tunggu." Gaara melangkah ke depan Sakura untuk menghentikan langkah Sakura. Sakura terlihat kaget melihat sahabatnya. Dia menatap Gaara bingung.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apanya?" tanya sakura ikut bingung.

"Yang kau ceritakan."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya menatap Gaara. "Oh ya, aku baru ingat belum bercerita padamu." Sakura terlihat berpikir. "Hm, baiklah. Ayo kita ke taman, aku akan ceritakan disana sambil makan cokelat." Sahut sakura riang. Dia mengingat masih ada cokelat dari Neji Hyuga yang meminta pertolongannya waktu itu. Wajahnya langsung sumringah mengingat cokelat.

'Aku juga tak mau cepat pulang ke rumah, mengingat Itachi mengatakan akan menjemputku hari ini.' Lanjut batin sakura senang tidak langsung pulang ke rumah.

Dengan senang hati ia menjauhi jalan menuju rumahnya dan berbalik arah diikuti sahabatnya yang masih tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun lagi.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa mengobrol. Tapi masih terdengar senandung nada yang didendangkan gadis berwarna pink di setiap langkah kakinya menunju taman.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di taman dan duduk di bangku yang kosong. Sakura mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan hubungannya dengan keluarga Uchiha. Ia menceritakannya sambil terkadang menggigit dan mengunyah cokelat dalam gengamannya sampai habis. Terkadang muncul geraman kekesalan dari bibir gadis itu, terkadang juga ia memaki dua Uchiha yang menurutnya gila dan juga diiringi nada ceria ketika merasakan rasa enak coklat dalam gengamannya. Tentu saja ia tak akan mau menceritakan bagian terakhir pertemuannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Itu memalukan.

Selesai ia bercerita, ia menatap sahabat di sampingnya dan menunggu sahabatnya itu bicara. Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Gaara terlihat berpikir untuk memahami situasi yang ada, sedangkan Sakura tidak mau mengganggu sahabatnya yang terdiam. Ia memutuskan untuk melahap potongan terakhir cokelat yang ia miliki.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Gaara akhirnya.

Sakura cemberut. "Apa aku terlihat sudah gila?" balasnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali mereka itu gila! Dan siapa yang mau betunangan dengan kepala ayam jelek sialan itu!" maki Sakura sekali lagi.

Baiklah, ini fitnah yang cukup kejam bagi Sasuke. Mungkin bagian kepala ayam dan sialan itu benar (maafkan aku Sasuke), tapi untuk jelek, rasa-rasanya itu tidak mungkin, mengingat ia dinobatkan sebagai pria tertampan di majalah sekolah. Mungkin saat ini Sakura memiliki kelainan mata, makanya sasuke terlihat jelek di matanya.

"Atau...dia yang menyukaimu?" tanya Gaara memulai spekulasi baru.

Sakura mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. "Hello Gaara...kalau dia menyukaiku bukankah ia akan memperlakukan aku dengan baik. Bukannya membuatku hampir mati karena kesal." Bantah Sakura lagi sambil memutar bola matanya.

Gaara tampak berpikir lagi.

Sakura menghela napas. "Kau tahu Gaara, aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa Uchiha itu tidak melupakan perjanjian bodoh mereka. Yang aku mau hanya ingin bersama orang yang mencintai dan menyayangiku, bukan terikat pertunangan tak jelas seperti ini." Keluh Sakura.

"Aku hanya berharap berada di dekat orang yang menjagaku tulus sepertimu Gaara. Yang menerimaku apa adanya." Lanjut Sakura sambil terus menatap langit.

Kesunyian kembali menerpa mereka. Tiba-tiba saja suasananya mendadak canggung. Hm...ralat, mungkin kecanggungan hanya milik Gaara, sementara Sakura yang terkadang lemot itu toh tak menyadari suasana romantis yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Entah apa yang merasuki Gaara, ia perlahan-lahan mengelus punggung tangan Sakura, menatapnya lembut.

Sakura membalas tatapan Gaara dengan senyuman, disertai tatapan mata yang mengisyaratkan terima kasih pada pemuda merah itu.

Melihat Sakura tersenyum, Gaara meraih tangan mungil sakura dan menggenggamnya.

Oh sakura...kamu masih belum sadar juga dari kelemotanmu?

"Aku akan menjagamu..." si rambut merah itu pelan, sepelan semilir angin, sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Terima kasih Gaara..." balas Sakura riang. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Gaara. Balik menggenggam tangan besar yang hangat.

Oke, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang masih malu-malu kucing meski sebenarnya ini tak seperti yang terlihat.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Gaara masih saja menunduk sementara Sakura mengadahkan kembali wajahnya ke langit.

Entah datang darimana, suara itu menyusup diantara mereka berdua. Suara yang terkesan dingin dan protektif. Suara yang familiar di telinga sakura baru-baru ini.

"Bisa kau lepaskan gengamanmu dari calon istriku?" tanya lelaki di belakang mereka berdua dengan suara yang terdengar licik.

Sakura mematung mendengar suara itu, tubuhnya langsung merinding entah mengapa. Sementara Gaara secara perlahan menengokan kepalanya pada suara yang mengintrupsi suasana romantisnya dengan sakura.

**To Be Continue**

**See u next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terus terang terus...aku mau cepat-cepat menyelesaikan fic ini meski aku sendiri belum kepikiran ceritanya. Bingung kan? Sama. Jadi saat ini aku Cuma menulis apa yang terlintas aja.**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya agak kacau.**

**Chapter 5**

'Suara ini...' batin Sakura panik.

Gaara yang telah bereaksi lebih dulu menengok itu menatap bola mata kelam di belakangnya. Hm tentu saja dia mengenal pemuda yang sedang mencengkram bangku taman yang ia duduki bersama sakura ini.

Pemuda dingin yang punya fans girl segudang di sekolah dan namanya selalu diperbincangkan oleh sebagian besar gadis yang mengenalnya.

Gaara sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan fans-fans bodoh si ayam itu. Toh berkat pemuda dingin ini dia tak jadi pusat perhatian seperti di sekolahnya yang dulu.

Terus terang saja, Gaara tidak begitu bisa menilai tampan atau tidaknya seseorang. Dia tidak perduli, tidak merasa berkepentingan dengan hal itu, dan dia juga bukan homo yang menyukai sesama jenis sehingga harus memperhatikan. Jadi, untuk apa dia harus perduli? Begitulah pikirnya.

Begitu ia menengok, ia langsung disambut tatapan sinis kedua bola mata itu, tajam, tapi itu tak cukup bisa menakuti pemuda yang terkesan cuek itu.

Gaara membalas tatapan sinis itu dengan wajah datar. Tapi tentu saja sambutan datar itu berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam hati dan tubuhnya.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Oke, ini bukan semacam deg-degan karena jatuh cinta. Tapi dia marah karena pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya ini menyebut sahabat di sebelahnya ini sebagai calon istrinya.

'Hey Gaara...kenapa harus marah, memang sakura siapamu? Dia kan hanya sahabatmu.'

Pikiran itu terlintas di pikiran Gaara dan itu membuatnya tidak tenang.

'Benar, kenapa aku harus sekesal ini.' Gumam batinya menyetujui.

Kegalauannya tidak memiliki perubahan yang berarti pada dunia nyata. Nyatanya saat ini wajahnya tidak memiliki perubahan sedikitpun, masih datar, dan masih dipandang tajam oleh si manusia dingin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ayam?" suara ketus itu membuyarkan kedua pemuda di dekatnya. Sasuke yang memandang Gaara tajam terlihat kaget. Sepertinya karena keasyikan men-deathglare dia lupa kalau sakura, alasannya berada di taman ini, ada di sana. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan permusuhan.

Sementara Gaara yang sedang mengalaui perasaanya tersentak mendengar suara sahabatnya yang ia hapal di luar kepala itu berkata ketus. Meski ketus itu bukan untuknya, tentu saja ia kaget mendengar suara tak bersahabat dari orang yang ia lamunkan.

"Menjemputmu." Sahut Sasuke setelah beberapa saat terdiam dengan kalem.

Sakura mendengus.

"Aku tak mau di jemput olehmu." Balas Sakura kesal.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat kelam sesaat, kemudian seringaianya muncul.

"Kau lebih memilih Itachi untuk menjemputmu rupanya." Kata Sasuke menebak, bukan, mengoreksi tanpa mendengar alasan sakura.

Dahi lebar Sakura mengkerut. 'Siapa bilang begitu? Kau maupun kakakmu itu mengerikan tahu!' batinnya kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan memintanya datang menjemputmu."

Pemuda raven ini melepaskan cengramannya pada bangku taman ini dan membalikan tubuhnya yang terlihat mulai menjauh.

Sakura tersentak. Sakura yang panik langsung berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya lalu berlari mengejar Sasuke yang terlihat berjalan ke arah motor metalik yang diparkir sembarangan di pinggir jalan.

Sasuke yang merasa ada langkah kaki mendekat membalikan tubuhnya. Bertepatan dengan itu, Sakura berhasil mengejar langkah Sasuke dan menarik seragam yang sasuke pakai. Meski seharusnya yang ia pegang itu di bagian belakang, bukannya depan seperti saat ini karena Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik.

Sakura mencengkram jas seragam sekolah sasuke di bagian depan, kemudian dengan sukses menubruk Sasuke yang diam dan jatuh ke pelukan manusia dingin ini hanya karena dengan bodohnya ia tersandung sepatunya sendiri.

Sasuke sendiri kaget tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti itu. Pikirannyapun kacau (seperti meletus balon hijau). Entah ia merasa tak nyaman ataupun beruntung, ia tetap menahan gadis yang jatuh ke pelukannya itu agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

Gadis ceroboh yang tersandung sepatunya sendiri itu juga masih kaget dan belum merespon peristiwa yang baru berlangsung. Ketika ia melihat dasi biru bergaris merah yang berada persis di depan matanya itu baru ia sadar posisinya. Wajahnya langsung merah.

Ia berniat melepaskan tubuhnya dari pemuda yang mendekapnya kini dengan cara mencengkram jas pemuda itu dan menarik pemuda itu menjauhinya , tapi sepertinya pemuda ini belum berniat melepaskannya. Pemuda itu masih tidak bergeming meski Sakura telah mengerahkan tenaganya sekuat yang ia bisa.

Mari beralih pada pemuda yang mematung di kursi taman tak jauh dari mereka. Coba lihat ciri-cirinya. Rambut merah yang tertiup angin. Wajah pucat. Hm, mungkin dia sakit. Mematung? Kaget mungkin. Tangan mengepal? Oh, tentu saja dia marah pada peristiwa yang baru terjadi.

Kenapa? Mungkin dia baru menyadari perasaannya terhadap gadis yang bersamanya beberapa saat yang lalu yang kini telah ada di pelukan pemuda yang...tentu saja saat ini ia benci.

Tapi bisa apa dia? Status sahabat tidak bisa mengalahkan status tunangan orang yang mendekap gadis yang diinginkannya saat ini. Mungkin ia bisa bertindak sesuatu seandainya saja gadis itu mendorong pemuda raven itu, bukannya malah mencengkram jas pemuda itu seolah balas memeluknya.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil Gaara. Kalau di dengar baik-baik terselip nada getir dalam suaranya.

Panggilan itu yang membuat pelukan Sasuke mengendur dan dengan sukses Sakura berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan pemuda raven tersebut.

Pemuda Raven hanya diam setelah si pink terlepas dari pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ayam?!" kata si pink sambil cemberut.

Gaara yang tadinya masih berada di kursi taman sekarang bergerak mendekati Sakura lalu berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

"Kau yang memelukku jidat." Suara datar itu membalas.

"Tidak!" bantah sakura.

"Ya." Suara itu masih datar.

"Tidak!"

"Ya."

"Tidak!"

"Ya, jidat."

"Itu tidak sengaja!"

"Akhirnya kau mengaku."

Grr...Sakura mulai geram. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Menghadapi pemuda ini membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti orang gila. Aku tak mau bertunangan dengan orang gila pink." Suara itu masih datar tapi tetap membuat sakura kesal luar biasa.

"Kalau begitu jangan bertunangan denganku ayam!" geram Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Sekarang kau mengakui dirimu gila."

'Grr...si ayam gila ini...' batin Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

'Sabar Sakura, sabar. Ayam ini memang gila, jangan biarkan dirimu tertular kegilaannya. Dia mungkin bermaksud membuatmu gila karena kesal.'batin Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

'Sabar Sakura, sabar. Ayam ini memang gila, jangan biarkan dirimu tertular kegilaannya. Dia mungkin bermaksud membuatmu gila karena kesal.' Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia mengurut dadanya. "Sabaaarrr sabaaarrr..." sekali lagi ia membatin.

Gaara tak nyaman dengan keberadaan mereka bertiga. Dia tak terlihat suka melihat Sakura dan Uchiha itu bertengkar, itu malah membuatnya berpikir mereka berdua mesra. (Sakura pasti akan memukul kepala merahmu jika ia tahu pikiranmu Gaara)

"Ayo pulang Sakura." Kata Gaara yang ingin memisahkan mereka berdua.

Sakura menengok ke arah Gaara. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari keberadaan sahabat merahnya. Ia daritadi hanya terfokus pada kepala ayam yang mengganggu pikirannya ini.

Sakura tampak canggung. Tapi kemudian ia bicara. "Hm..iya. ayo kita pulang." Sahut Sakura. Ia kemudian menggandeng tangan Gaara kemudian menariknya menjauh dari sana.

Kalau dilihat dari peristiwa tadi ya, hubungan ketiganya itu sama-sama tidak jelas. Dimulai dari kedatangan Gaara dan Sakura yang seperti sepasang kekasih. Kemudian Sasuke datang mengganggu, saat ia beranjak pergi Sakura malah memeluknya. Kemudian diakhiri dengan beranjaknya Gaara dan Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke. Hm...komplikasi...

Dan yang jadi pertanyaan orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti..."Sebenarnya pacar si pink itu yang mana sih?"

Emh emh...

Tapi jelas yang saat ini di rugikan ya Sasuke itu.

Pertama, ia memergoki calon tunangannya bergandengan tangan dengan si kepala merah datar itu.

Kedua, di mata orang di sekitarnya saat ini mungkin ia seperti pemuda yang ditinggal orang yang dicintainya karena pemuda lain (dalam hal ini yang dimaksud adalah Sakura si pink) padahal ia sendiri tidak merasa kalau dia mencintai Sakura tuh.

Ketiga, siapa juga yang suka ditinggal pergi hah? Ditinggalkan? Uchiha ditinggalkan? Betapa jatuh harga dirinya saat ini.

'Tidak akan. Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya' kalimat itulah yang selalu jadi mottonya. Ia tidak akan di permalukan seperti ini.

Ia berjalan cepat, setengah berlari mengejar kedua sosok yang barusan bergerak meninggalkanya dengan mesra.

Tanpa ragu ia menarik lengan Sakura, sehingga gandengan tangannya terhadap Gaara terlepas.

Tarikan tiba-tiba itu membuat keduanya terkejut. Kaget? Tentu saja.

Tanpa membuang waktu, sasuke segera menarik Sakura menuju motornya. Gaara masih mematung kaget dan rasa resah sedikit hadir di benaknya.

Sakura menahan sakit di pegelangan tangannya. Ia memukul-mukul tangannya yang di cengram Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri baru melepaskan tangannya ketika meraka sudah berada di samping motornya.

Sakura mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang sakit. Kebetulan saat itu Sasuke sedang memakai helmnya.

Sakura melihat pergelangan tangannya, ada cetakan jemari Sasuke disana. Sepertinya Sasuke memang tak berperasaan dalam hal ini. Cetakan itu belum juga hilang. Pikir sakura kesal.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada tangan di pinggangnya. Ia kaget, tapi sebelum bereaksi, iaa merasa terbang. Tangan itu sudah mengangkatnya dari tanah dan mendaratkannya di jok motor yang tadinya ada di depannya.

Ia pasti akan terjatuh kalau saja tak secepatnya menyeimbangkan diri.

Semua terlalu cepat baginya. Sasuke yang duduk di depannya, menyalakan motor, dan mereka langsung sukses meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah angin. Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke erat dan menenggelamkan diri di punggung pemuda itu.

Pemuda di depannya sendiri terlihat menyeringai dalam helmnya.

'Kau merasakannya pink. Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Baik secara sukarela...atau terpaksa.'

Ia kemudian memacu motornya lebih kencang dan membuat gadis di belakangnya menekan punggung Sasuke erat dan mengecangkan pelukannya di pinggang si pemuda raven.

**I Love White Chocolate**

Sepasang calon tunangan berhenti di depan rumah besar tradisional dengan lambang kipas di depan gerbang rumah itu.

Sasuke segera melesatkan motornya ke dalam rumah setelah menurunkan Sakura di depan rumahnya. Ia pikir Sakura akan mengikutinya, tapi nyatanya Sakura tidak ada di belakangnya ketika ia menengok.

Ia memperhatikan ke segala arah, mencari sosok pink yang datang bersamanya.

'Apa dia kabur?' batinnya bingung. Ia menyesal karena tadi ia sempat berhenti sebentar di depan rumahnya sehingga Sakura sempat turun.

Ia segera menuju ke depan rumahnya lagi untuk mengejar.

Tapi ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari, karena gadis yang dikhawatirkannya kabur, berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Gadis itu terlihat bingung menatap pintu itu.

Sasuke juga bigung karena tingkah gadis aneh itu. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Sakura dan memperhatikan apa yang menjadi fokus Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menatap lambang keluargaku seserius itu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Ia tak melihat ada kejanggalan dengan pintu gerbang maupun lambang keluarganya. Masih utuh dan bersih.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, lambang keluargamu sangat aneh."

Sasuke memperhatikan lagi lambang keluarga yang tercetak besar di gerbang rumah. Tak ada yang aneh, lambang itu masih dengan bentuk dan warna yang sama.

Gadis itu melihat ke arah sasuke dengan senyum meledek.

"Lambang keluargamu lebih mirip pemukul bola pingpong." Kata Sakura santai lalu ia kabur masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan yang punya rumah mendeklik di depan gerbang akibat kata-katanya.

"Hhh...gadis menyebalkan." Ucapa Sasuke.

Padahal Sasuke menghadapinya serius, gadis itu malah bertindak aneh lagi. Mengatai lambang keluarganya 'pemukul bola pingpong' itu sama saja cari mati dengan Uchiha.

"Bodoh" gumam sasuke. Entah untuk dirinya sendiri atau untuk gadis yang di dekatnya tadi.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya di halaman yang didominasi warna hijau rumput itu. Sebenarnya hatinya tidak tenang berada di tempat yang asing seperti ini.

'Dimana pintunya sih?' tanya gadis itu dalam hati.

Dalam hati ia merutuki rumah yang terlalu besar. Ia sendiri tidak begitu tahu tentang rumah tradisional. Tepatnya ia tak tahu yang mana pintunya.

Ketika Sakura akan berbalik, sebuah tangan besar lagi lagi mencengkramnya. Siapa lagi selain Sasuke Uchiha si kepala ayam? Tapi kali ini tidak sakit. Pemuda raven yang sudah menyusul calon tunangannya itu memegang pergelangan Sakura lembut seakan menuntunnya.

Sasuke menarik sakura memasuki sebuah ruang dengan pintu geser. Mengajaknya masuk ke dalamnya. Ia melintasi ruangan itu, kemudian membuka pintu geser satunya lagi. Cahaya matahari bersinar bebas kembali.

Sakura menganga. Rumah yang tadinya ia pikir cukup besar di belakang sana, tidak cukup besar di bandingkan rumah bergaya eropa di depannya. Rumah dengan cat putih gading yang saaanngggaaat luas.

Dalam hati Sakura mau tak mau mengakui bahwa keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga yang luar biasa kaya. Dalam hatinya ia juga tak habis pikir darimana mereka bisa sekaya ini?

"Sebelum kita masuk, sebaiknya aku katakan ini. Aku tak akan membantumu sebelum kau menyetujui jadi tunanganku. Aku tidak perduli kau pura-pura atau apa. Yang pasti jadi tunanganku." Kata Sasuke memperingatkan.

Sakura mengerutkan jidat lebarnya. "Memangnya aku butuh bantuanmu hah?" katanya angkuh.

"Terserah." Gumam Sasuke kemudian menarik Sakura masuk ke rumah besar itu.

Sampai di dalam sakura tak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum. Interior yang mewah, benda yang ada disana juga berkelas. Interiornya didominasi oleh warna hijau yang terkesan fresh.

Sedang asik-asiknya menikmati kemewahan rumah, Sakura di kejutkan dengan kedatangan sekumpulan orang.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami Sakura-chan." Kata seorang wanita berparas cantik yang berdiri anggun di depan sekelompok orang. Dia bernama Mikoto.

'Dari wajahnya, aku menerka ia adalah ibu Sasuke, eh, ayam maksudku.' Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Saya Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. Mulai sekarang, kau akan jadi salah satu penghuni rumah ini." Ujar Mikoto riang.

Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia berpikir untuk mengatakan langsung untuk menolak pertunangan ini. Pikiran hanya tinggal pikiran. Karena ketika Mikoto melihat adanya keraguan, dia langsung berceloteh.

"Bagaimanapun ayahmu telah berjanji, aku khawatir ia tak kan tenang di alam sana bila janjinya tidak terwujud." Mikoto berkata dengan nada sedih.

Jleb. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuk Sakura.

"Ibumu juga terlihat kelelahan terlalu banyak bekerja. Aku mengerti sih bagaimana sulitnya memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga bagi seorang wanita." Tambah mikoto lagi.

Jleb. Sakura membenarkan bahwa ibunya bekerja keras demi kebutuhannya.

"Makanya ku pikir tak ada salahnya kan jika memenuhi janji itu. Beban ibumu, pasti berkurang." Mikoto masih belum berhenti.

"Karena jika kau telah bertunangan dengan Sasu-chan, kau akan jadi tanggungan kami Sakura-chan..." tutup Mikoto dengan manis.

Sakura sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar Sakura?" tanya Mikoto karena Sakura masih belum bisa bicara.

Bukan hanya Sakura yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto. Sasuke juga ikut kaget. Kenapa? Karena ia belum memikirkan semua itu. Dia belum pernah mencari tahu apa Sakura sudah punya pacar atau belum. Lagipula mendengar kata pacar, pikiran Sasuke langsung tertuju pada si rambut merah yang tadi menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tapi karena ia adalah Uchiha, tentu saja dengan mudah tersembunyi dibalik topengnya.

"A..." suara Sakura bergetar menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja mikoto memotong. "Tapi kalau memang kau punya. Sebaiknya katakan pada kekasihmu untuk bersiap-siap. Sebab keluarga Uchiha tidak suka miliknya direbut siapapun." Suara Mikoto begitu menakutkan hingga sakura merinding.

'Gila...ini sama saja pemaksaan.

Wajah sakura memucat. 'Wanita ini sangat luar biasa...Luar biasa dalam berbagai arti, menyeramkan.' Katanya dalam hati. Padahal ia sempat berpikir bahwa ibu Sasuke akan memaklumi penolakannya. Nyatanya...

**Ia belum sempat bicara saja sudah dibantah mentah-mentah**

Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Sakura cuek saja. Ia sudah tahu tabiat ibunya. Untuk apa pula ia harus khawatir? Lagipula kan ia sudah memperingatkan gadis pink itu. Kalau gadis itu tidak mendengar, ya sudah. Kan bukan salahnya. Mungkin itulah kira-kira yang dipikirannya.

"Sasuke." Panggil ibunya.

Sasuke terlihat kaget mendengar suara ibunya memanggil. Sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu namun tidak terlihat karena wajahnya yang datar itu.

"Ya Kaa-sama." Sahutnya sopan.

"Bersiaplah kalian berdua. Hari pertunangan kalian telah di pilih." Kata Mikoto dengan anggun.

'Baiklah, aku tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya sekarang. Mungkin aku akan punya kesempatan besok atau lusa. Sekarang, ikuti saja dulu.'katanya dalamhati dengan semangat membara. Sakura merasa untuk menolak pertunangan ini butuh strategi yang baik.

Ckckck...ini pertunangan apa perang sih. Tapi sepertinya memang menolak keinginan Uchiha itu sama saja dengan perang ya...

'Pertama-tama, tentukan target waktu.' Batin Sakura. "Emh...nyonya Uchiha..." panggil Sakura ragu. Ia tak tahu harus menyebut Mikoto apa. Masa dia harus memanggilnya ibu mertua? Eh,

Mikoto dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sakura. "Jangan memanggilku nyonya Uchiha sayang. Cepat atau lambat kau juga akan menjadi nyonya Uchiha." Katanya tenang. Nada suaranya melembut, tidak seperti ketika 'membantah' pikiran Sakura tadi.

Deg.

Sakura serasa akan dinikahkan seminggu lagi. 'Kenapa harus bicara begitu sih?' sesal Sakura menyebut Mikoto begitu.

Tapi dia kan harus punya rencana, strategi. Jangan sampai wajahnya menunjukan keinginannya sekarang. Ia harus bertahan, kalau tidak ia akan kalah.

Sakura tersenyum memaksa. "Hm...pertunangannya itu kapan ya?" katanya hati-hati.

Mikoto memandang Sasuke sebentar, kemudian beralih pada Sakura lagi. "Besok." Katanya datar.

Mata sakura langsung melebar.

'Oh Tuhan. Kau bahkan tidak membiarkan aku kesempatan mengelak dari pertunangan ini.' Batin Sakura. Rasanya ia sebentar lagi akan menangis.

Kepalanya terasa sakit. Matanya berkunang kunang. Pijakannya seperti bergerak miring ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu Sakura jatuh ke pelukan orang di sebelahnya dan kehilangan kesadaran.

Sasuke yang ada di sebelah Sakura segera menahan tubuh Sakura dengan mudah. (Ga berat emang ya?).

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Gadis ini, benar-benar membuat kaget deh' katanya dalam hati.

**To be continue**


End file.
